A variety of devices, such as personal computers, or groups of such devices, may attempt to execute processes that include multiple portions (e.g., threads). Many processes currently compete for hardware and/or software resources associated with a device, and the processes are unaware of how many resources to make available for execution of the processes by the device. At any one time, the processes may include more executable portions than the available device resources can handle. However, since the device may view all processes equally, some processes or process portions may need to wait an inordinate amount of time for the device resources to become available and execute the waiting processes or process portions. This may be problematic especially if such processes or process portions are more important than other processes or process portions currently being handled by the device resources.